Uta no Prince Sama (Reader x Character)
by choukogirl23
Summary: For all of my lovely ladies ( and gentlemen, why not XD)! I introduce you to the Uta no prince reader x character. Enjoy the love my friends .
1. Hello Utapri lovers X3

Nice to meet you all~~~~  
My names chouko girl (as in butterfly girl) and my lovely partner, Haruka nanami ^.^'  
helped me organize this game. Let's see which prince will knock out the most hearts!  
Haruka: un..uno...ganbatte minnasan (good luck everyone)

~~~All seven of the guys blush to themselves ~~~~

Ittoki: YEAH YEAH, don't worry Haru-chan, I got this!  
Syo: ha! I think the competition will be settled with my win!  
Natsuki: mhmm...That's because syo-chan is so cute and adorable *Snuggles Syo* ^.^  
Syo: Let go of me! Gwaaa!  
Ren: aw, the poor ochibi-chan is struggling.  
Masato: Not too different from you as a kid, Ren.  
Ren: Da-damatte! (Shut up!) *Turns around and chases masato*  
Cecil: ehhh? I wanna chase Ren-kun too! X3 *trips* *falls in a puddle of water* *water splashes on Tokiya*  
Tokiya: ... *Hair sparkles in the sunlight*  
Cecil: O.O LOREAL - because Tokiya's worth it

Camus: Hm...My immature underclassmen are being brats  
Reiji: ma..ma  
Ranmaru: hmph, imbacils  
Ai: agreed

Ringo-sensei: They're all so cute 3  
Ryuya: ugh, i'm not even sure anymore (=.=)

*I'll be writing soon guys*


	2. Ittoki Otoya

~~~The skies are clear and the clouds were spread out. The wind grazed the grass, causing the dandelions to scatter their little seeds~~~  
"AH-AHCHOO!" You sneezed, forced to get up from your nap. The sun sparkled on your face but it felt as though you were being blinded by it. As you slowly opened your eyes, a tune was heard. Not a tune, but a voice. It was the sound of a young male. His song went along with the sunny mood, active and smiley. It made you feel like it was raining rainbow gumdrops and you skipped around that little candy land with a white-laced umbrella and a fluffy white dress.  
"Let's see who this happy singer is." You thought as you stood up to walk towards the bench near the pretty lake.  
The young singer sat there with one leg crossed over the other. His acoustic guitar rested on his lap as he strummed away each happy tune. His messy and spiky hair only made his smile seem brighter as he sung.

~~~Just something about him wanted to make you sing along~~~~

Your heart felt like shining crimson red as you sang along to his song.  
The whole time you were singing, he kept looking and hearing the lyrics you made up with an astonished look on his face.  
"Those lyrics, they're perfect." He said with joy.  
"hu-huh?" you responded.  
"I needed to make lyrics for this assignment , you helped me so much! Thank you." He said putting down his guitar. He came closer to you.  
"oh well, your welcome *nervous laughter*" You responded."I only came here because your song sounded really nice."  
"You are very pretty." He complimented, only to blush after ten seconds later."Ah um, I mean your voice! I really like your voice!" He said as his face began to turn as red as his head.  
He stood up and walked up to you. You looked up into his reddish-brown eyes. Both of you looked into each others eyes, as if a connection was made. He grabbed you by your waist and hugged you close to his body. You could smell the scent of fresh grass on him, it soothed you and so did the calmness of the lake.  
The red-head's cheeks were very pink. "I think, I'm in love with your voice." he whispered as he slowly dived to kiss you.  
You took your pointer fingure and placed it on his lips, to stop him from embarrassing you any further.  
You began to blush yourself "ah, good luck with your assignment. I'm glad I could help you." You said all flustered and ran back home.

~~~~~After you leave~~~~~

Ittoki began to write and sing the song you had created. He blushed and smiled while singing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After successfully making that song get its own album~~~~~~~~~~

Ittoki's song "Brand new melody" became a hit and coincidentally you heard it while walking in the streets of japan. You remembered it clearly.  
It was time for you to visit that grassy park again to take your daily nap. You wore a very simple white spring dress. Before you sat to lay down in the grass, you glanced at the bench next to the lake. The one you were looking for wasn't there, sadly. But you were motivated to walk over to the bench and sit down.  
"The lake is really relaxing" You said to yourself. Just then, you felt warm hands covering your eyes.  
"The lake really is relaxing, I come here whenever I'm stressed or I have to write my own music." Said the jumpy red-head.  
"I-Ittoki." You whelped. As he slowly removed his hands from your face. "I didn't think you would come here now."  
"aha, well recently I've been coming here every day." He chuckled.  
You looked at him surprised,"Why is that?"  
He smiled sweetly and moved his face closer to yours.  
You began to turn red, that answer was very clear. He kept searching for his princess everyday. The princess with the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.  
Ittoki slowly kissed your could feel his warm lips pressing against it, melting like butter right at the center. He then stops and taps his forehead right onto yours and gave the cutest smile while looking into your eyes.  
"Ne (YOUR NAME), I might have fallen for you." He said with a blush.  
"Ba-baka (i-idiot), your supposed to tell me that first before kissing me." You said all flustered.  
"Ah, gomen!(Sorry)!" He said turning as red as a tomato.  
"Haha, what am I going to do with you." You giggled.

Note:- after the beautiful confession, you and Ittoki made that bench near the lake an important place. It was where you guys meet every time Ittoki wasn't busy from work (being an idol is tough). Because of his cute and shy nature, he tends to give you kisses on your nose and cheeks. You guys stay happy together XD.


	3. Ichinose Tokiya

~~~It was a dark and hazy night with only the moon shining on your pathway. Your tears flowed out of your eyes as you remembered a sad past that kept haunting you. It was like there wasn't anything that could save you anymore, just nothing that could help you return to your happy and bright path you were once on. And then you heard a voice, a voice so charming and warm-hearted. Your attention was caught by this beautiful song. It attracted you to an area where the moonlight kissed the pond and it also seemed to kiss the hair of the dazzling young man who was singing the encouraging song. ~~~

*you step on a twig while trying to get closer to hear the young man* He quickly turned his head to you, his gaze was like sleepy-dust that fixated on yours.  
"Ah I'm so sorry to disturb your singing *sniff*" You said as you walked closer to the young man. unfortunately, you did not notice the log in the way and tripped into the pond. Then that only made you tear up even more and the salty droplets began to flow down your cheeks again.  
*splash splash sploosh* Was the sound heard as the young man dipped into the pond and slowly came towards you.  
"wait what are you doing? You're going to get a cold." You whined sniffling yourself. "You-you'll get your nice clothing wet."  
He ignored your pleas and didn't seem to mind that his expensive clothing were dirtied. He swooped his arms to pick you up from the pond and carried you like you were his princess. His gaze was soft and soothing and you slowly calmed down. The dark past and memories began to fade away.

"When life gives you a hard time and you feel like your world is breaking, just look at the moon and dance with its light. everything will be alright in the end." The young man said in the most sweetest voice you have ever heard.  
"Thank you but who are you?" You asked.  
He looked into your eyes and leaned his head in to kiss your forehead. "Tokiya, Ichinose Tokiya."  
Your face flushed red because of his sudden kiss. Tokiya noticed your blushing and was confused to why you were. He thought you were turning red because you were about to cry again. That was definitely not the case (X3). Out of concern he kissed each one of your eyes and then softly pecked your lips. You dived into the kiss, you had no choice either way.

~~~ The moonlight glistened on both of you ~~~

"are you okay now." Tokiya asked.  
"I'm fine now, thank you." you replied  
Both of you finally sit down on the grass. Tokiya took off his white jacket and caped it over your shoulders. Tokiya gets up after a few seconds to leave.  
"Wait your jacket." You called.  
He turned around to look at you, "Keep it for now," he replied and turned around while smiling to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Months later at a Hayato concert (because you decided to go there)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You went to the jumpy and happy singer's concert. He seemed pretty talented, so why not hear it? Then you noticed how familiar he looked.  
"Tokiya" You whispered.  
After the concert you waited outside the backstage area hoping that Tokiya would come out that way. (finding that exit wasn't easy either).  
"Hey what are you doing there!" A bodyguard yelled.  
"Um, I'm just here to-" You mumbled.  
"No excuses! Fans should not be here!" He said pulling your arm.  
"Wa-wait!" You struggled.  
"Thats enough Bob, I asked her to meet me here." The jumpy and happy idol said to save the day.  
The bodyguard let go of you and left as instructed.

~~~~~~~awkward silence~~~~~~~~

"You must be a fan, did you want my autograph?" Hayato asked.  
You looked up at his face and pouted. You turned around, your back facing him. (You got the signal of what Tokiya was saying)  
"Hayato, could you please tell Tokiya that I still have his jacket? I need to return it." you said smiling to yourself.  
"And tell him thank you for saving me that night."  
Hayato put his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder. "I'll make sure that he remembers to do that," he whispered in your ear.

Note:- After you found out about Tokiya's secret, you realized why he saved you that night. He was stressed having to be an idol and a student at the same time, so he noticed your pain too. It wasn't only you being saved but it was vice versa as well.


	4. Masato Hijirikawa

~~~~April is the season of spring. In Japan, it is all about the graceful pink cherry blossoms. To your close classmate, Masato, It's always been about the piano. He would pour out all of his emotions into that huge zebra-keyed instrument but is like a cold gargoyle when you actually speak to him. It was like the only time you could see his true nature was through music and music only. His cold nature doesn't really bother you but sometimes you want to know what he's thinking~~~~

You took a stroll around the park, glancing at each and every cherry blossom tree. You noticed how the wind let the cherry blossoms dance their way to the ground. Each one of them twirled around you, making you want to spin around with it. You lifted your arms in the air and twirled and twirled in circles. Your fun was stopped by a sudden "bump" against a young man's chest. You lifted your head and it was none other than Masato.  
"oh Masa-chan, how's it going?" You said with a cheerful smile.  
"mattaku (geez), you're always having your head in the clouds (YOUR NAmE)." He said, continuing on with a lecture about naive girls and daydreamers. Of course you were distracted again, by a little cat stuck in one of the cherry blossom trees. It meowed for help and you couldn't just leave it hanging there.  
"I gotta save that cat." You said to yourself running to the tree.  
Masato finally notices that you were ignoring the lecture, he sort of expected that either way. You were already on the branch near the crying cat.  
"ah-oi, get down from there! You're going to fall down!" Masato yelled.  
"Got it." You said when you finally got the cat. Then suddenly the branch breaks.  
"(YOUR NAME!)!" Masato yells out while running towards you.

~~~Meow :3~~~

The landing was unexpectedly soft and warm. You opened your eyes to find yourself in Masato's arms, your face only a few inches away from his face. He opened his eyes and gave you an icy glare that caused you to get shivers.  
"you never listen, do you?' he said with a sigh and gently letting you step down.  
"well, I couldn't let this little guy get hurt." You said with a smile. The cat licked your cheek as a thank you then nuzzled into your chest to fall asleep. You giggled at how cute the little cat was but Masato couldn't help but notice how adorable you were to him.  
You looked away from the cat to smile at Masato but right then time had stopped. the flower petals circled around the two of you as he planted a cherry blossom onto your lips. It blossomed into a pink butterfly, the butterfly of the passion always locked within Masato but never let out until now. He stepped back a little and looked deep into your eyes for a few seconds. He turned around and began to walk away.  
"I'm going to be late for the performance, please come watch me later." He said as he kept walking forward.  
You were still too discombobulated to reply to him. The cat woke up and licked your rosy red cheek again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the piano performance~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were very surprised by Masato's actions this morning and by evening you wanted to confirm what was the meaning behind that kiss (oh oblivious you XD). Everyone at the performance left. The night was lit up by the moon and there at the black piano on stage, sat Masato.  
"Masa-chan, "you called.  
He slowly turns his head to you, his straight blue hair falling as he turns.  
"Did you hear my song?" He asked you.  
"I did, it was beautiful." You said looking at your shoes and turning red. "ano, Masa-" You attempted to speak but you tripped over your on foot. You fall right into Masato's chest.  
"Mattaku, must you always be this clumsy?" he said lifting your head up with his left hand, making it a perfect level to view your eyes.  
"Masa-chan, this morning. What did you mean by that kiss?" You asked with such naivety.  
"You oblivious fool, must I tell you everything," he chuckled. Pulling your face closer to both of you kissed under the blue moon that night and his passion engulfed you once again.

note:- After you realized Masato could display emotions like any other person, it was much more clear to you that he loved you more than anything else. He always helped the cute and clutzy you. .

"ne ne Masa-chan, I still don't get the meaning behind the kiss. tellll meeeeee."

=.=* - Masato


	5. Jinguji Ren

~~~~ Winter had just begun and to celebrate it's first day Shining Saotome held a huge ball. Since you are a music composer at the (COMPANY NAME) agency, you were invited to the grand party~~~

You put on your most expensive dress which was the in the color of (YOUR CHOICE OF COLOR). The dress was a nice mermaid-cut style and your matching jewelry made the final touch to it. Now you were ready to attend the "Super Shining Winter Ball," you said while slipping on your ball slippers. Then you wore your burly winter coat and hurried your way to the limousine.  
"Let's be on our way driver." You ordered.  
"Yes ma'am," he nodded.

~~~~And then off you were into the snowy wonderland. Snowflakes land softly on your window and then melts off~~~

You turned your head and noticed an icy snowflake that reflected an orange aura. this caught your attention and you opened your window to find where that bright orange aura was coming from. There it was, not an it but a he. As the driver was slowing down to a yellow light and then to the red light you couldn't help but notice this striking young man playing his saxophone. His hair was long and layered all the way till his shoulders. It radiated a nice sun-bursting orange tint, which must have been that aura that caught your attention. But it wasn't just his hair, it was something else about him that is just giving that ripe-orange feeling.  
"His music,"you mumbled. Yes, it was his music. It was different from most songs you ever composed or heard from other composers, it was more "romantic" you mumbled again realizing what you just said. Right at that moment an orange neck-tie smacks you right in the face. You take it off and look at it and then look at the saxophone player, he seemed to have a flustered look.

The streetlight turned green and the driver was about to take off but before you could go off on the freeway, you requested the driver to take a turn around the near-by park.  
"I'm sorry about the sudden stop but there's something I must do," you said to the driver.  
He just nodded and smiled as you rushed off into the park to find that orange-haired man so you could return his neck-tie. While you hurried over there, you couldn't help but wonder if he is a famous composer? Is he a singer? In those thoughts you managed to trip over your own foot. Within those few seconds two strong arms grab you tightly. One around your waist and the other held your right hand. The hero who saved you from falling was none other than the guy you were looking for.  
A burst of cold wind blew in,"kyaaa" you screamed a little but then the orange-haired man covered your head and tucked it onto his chest to block it.  
He then looked back at you and gave a very seductive smile (it appears seductive to you, that's probably his normal smirk XD). You blushed at him for that.

"my my little kitten, you seem to be very clumsy." He purred.  
"For your info, I'm very organized and I work for the (COMPANY NAME) agency," you pouted and brushed off your coat a bit.  
"oh is that so?"He smirked, Leaning in closer to your face.  
"eh, what are you doing?" You stammered but before you could do anything he grabbed your waist and pulled it closer to his. He then took his right hand and gently moved your bangs out of the way, tangling his knuckles into the strands of your hair, and locked his lips with yours.  
"wha-what!" You thought aloud. "I just met this man and suddenly kisses me!" He held you closer to him, almost like you were shielding him.  
"Where is he?" Said an irritated man's voice. He appeared to be a body guard of someone, but who?  
"Ren Jinguji! You're in trouble! Get back to the mansion at once!" he continued.  
"He ran away from his brother again, always trying to escape work, and that work is simply going to that winter party , nothing too much." The body guard continued to mumble and search around the park.  
"Ren Jinguji? The Ren Jinguji of that really rich household that's well known in Japan?" You questioned yourself.

~~The body guard couldn't find who he was looking for and left~~

The orange-haired young man finally broke from the kiss to take a breather, and of course you had to as well.  
"mhm, strawberries." He smirked "Did you eat some before going out?"  
You turned around ready to yell at him for kissing you and then talking about how it tasted to him, how perverted of him /. Then you remembered that bodyguard and how even though you were being kissed it was almost like you were hiding him...WAIT A MINUTE...  
You then broke from the thoughts and gave the orange-haired man a glare, "YOU KISSED ME TO ESCAPE FROM THAT BODY GUARD REN JINGUJI!"  
"Ooh the kitten caught me." He purred and gave you a little wink while sticking his tongue at you.  
You were annoyed but you took out the orange neck-tie from the coat pocket and held it close to his face,"I don't know what troubles you have back at home but I'm sure attending a simple winter party won't hurt anyone once in a while."  
"I mean, I'm going there too," You mumbled.  
Ren looked astonished but gave a little smirk and grabbed your hand that was holding the neck-tie and brought it close to his lips so he could softly peck it. You blushed and stumbled back a little. He then tied that tie near his collar and fixed it in place.  
"Maybe there will be something interesting at this party." He smirked to himself and left on his way to find the bodyguards. "Arigatou my sweet kitten," he said giving you a blow-kiss as he walked away.

~~~~You got back to your limousine and blushed to yourself till you turned as red as a tomato. The driver chuckled to himself and drove you to the party~~~

You finally made it to the grand winter party and Shining Saotome made his usual grand entrance. This time it was a mega snow blizzard and he ended up rolling his way down with a bungee-jump kit. Never fail to amaze the audience, haha. It was finally time for the guests to pick a partner and dance in the ballroom. You were partner-less until...This hot mess in a nice black tuxedo with a nice orange neck-tie, to add color, walks down the hall. Everyone's eyes were on him, especially the ladies. He had this bursting flame of passion in every step he took. not minding being the center of attention.  
"There he goes again," A handsome man in blue said sighing.  
Ren walked right up to you and reached his hand out,"Would you like to have this dance with me, my sweet kitten?"  
You giggled, "Sure, why not."

Note:- After the wonderful meeting, Ren would find you at your music agency sometimes and would playfully kiss your neck or cheek, embarrassing you in front of your fellow employees. He just enjoys making your mood lightened up rather watching you work all the time.


	6. Mikaze Ai

~~~~ It was a breezy afternoon near the private beach you booked for the idol Saotome couldn't host the party this time due to his interview in Brazil, which left you (A well known idol) to help him out in this pinch. STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT were invited and plenty of other idol teams joined as well. It's definitely going to be a blast, especially since Ai is going. He's always been your role-model and you finally got the chance to talk to him~~~  
You wore beach clothing that looked similar to Hawaiian clothing, different colored flower patterns all over your (FAV COLOR) dress. As a final touch you wore a colorful flower crown that matched the flowers on your dress.

~~~The wind blew~~~

As you walked forward, searching for Ai but you felt like something was missing from your head, it felt lighter then before. Your lifted your hand to pat the top of your head, finally realizing that your flower crown flew away. You began to panic but when you finally caught sight of it, the colorful crown was seen being taken away from a blue bird.  
"Gwah! Thats mine!" You yelled and began to chase after the blue pest. The bird cocked it's head to look at you (probably giving you a smirk) and turned ahead to fly further into the palm-tree-forest. You stumbled over the seashells and random cracks in the sand, at this point you really want to strangle that bird.  
The pesky bird flew further into the palm-tree-forest, it's wings slowly tilted in a diagonal way to safely make turns around the trees and disappear behind a bunch of large bushes. You noticed a bright aqua light beaming from the open spaces between the leaves but the main concern on your mind was to get that flower crown back first. You rustled the bushes to give an opening to walk through but instead you managed to trip over a sharp rock, flipping you over and make you roll continuously down a steep slope. The continuous tumbling reached its stop by splashing into a glowing aqua lake.

Out of exhaustion you began to close your eyes and drift deep into lake. That lake tasted much saltier than you expected, but what matters now, you are getting pulled deeper into the waters and are too scratched up to try swimming up.  
"help," you gasped, scattering out the only air bubbles you had left before drowning into the mysterious aqua-blue waters. Slowly, you began to close your eyes.

~~~~~ At that time the water began to glow a heavenly blue color and answered your request~~~~~  
A heavenly hand grazed your face and gently grabbed your hand, bringing you back to the surface of the waters. The angelic being leaned in close to your face.  
"She's not breathing," the sweet voice mumbled. He grazed his finger-tips on your cheeks, tracing the jawline. Finally touching your bottom-lip with his thumb.  
"air pressure 500mL," he said, moving his thumb down to your chin, easier for him to hold you in place. He then plants his lips onto yours and blows the required amount of air to save your life.

~~~After a few good air puffs~~~

You coughed and sputtered the salty water out. Finally beginning to see clearly, you noticed that the lake was gone and you were near the beach again. The seagulls cawed at each other, searching for random french fries scattered on the sandy ground. The palm trees danced with the wind to shake off its laziness.  
"CPR done successful," a young man with a sweet voice said to himself while looking at the sea. His hair matched the aqua blue of the glowing waters that you saw before. He turned and looked at you with a smile, "thank goodness you are okay."

"Ai-san," You said, noticing that he is performing something he would never do,"Your smile is cute,"you said but then widened your eyes after because you didn't want to say it out-loud. This caused to to start breathing a bit hard.  
"arigatou (thank you), (YOUR NAME)-san," he said looking at while beaming his adorable smile. You began to hyperventilate.  
Ai then walked up to you and knelled down to look at you. He grabbed your chin, "I'm afraid that you're not breathing well again, let me help you." He leaned in and pecked your lips, slowly starting to make-out with you. You didn't know what to do, it was a dream, it just had to be a dream.  
He then lifted his hand and you turn to see why he was lifting his hand.

~~~SMACK~~~

"(YOUR NAME)-san, have you woken up?" Said the emotionless idol that seemed to have saved your life, again. As much as reality hurts, Mikaze Ai never bothered touching your lips, in fact his way of being gentle was to slap your right cheek "lightly."  
You got up but wobbled as you tried to keep your body still. You failed and ended up falling back down but this time it was into Ai's arms. He looked into your eyes with his dull ones.  
"You are very weak, it is best that you don't walk." he said but noticed your unsatisfied expression. Ai opened his eyes wide for a few seconds and looked at the top of your head. He nodded and set you down.  
"I will be back, wait here," He ordered, walking to an area behind a bunch of colorful bushes.  
You sat and waited patiently for Ai to return, remembering the dream and how Ai was just wonderful. Then thought about the personality of Ai you actually admired despite his cold and quiet appearance.  
The rustle in the bushes startled you but Ai stepped out and you were fine. He came closer to you and placed a brand new flower crown on your head.  
"I felt like something was missing, keep it," He insisted.  
It wasn't the best looking one, with all those twigs mixed in it but it was just perfect like the Ai-chan you admire.

note:- after the encounter with lovely and cute Ai, you began to admire him way more than you used to. Sadly, he isn't the type to love you that easily because of his workaholic nature but time to time he would help you. Maybe that's his way of sharing his love.


	7. Camus

~~~ I couldn't understand him, he was speaking to me in English but I only knew Japanese at that age. He would hold my hand and take me to different places to have fun. Every night he would take me to this grassland and we would watch the stars together. Before I told him goodbye, he would look into my eyes with his icy blue ones. He didn't want me to leave so he would hug me really tight and kiss my forehead, then wave goodbye to me. That was my last kiss goodbye~~~

Today you were preparing to have the best stargazing picnic ever! Binoculars, telescope, blanket and a sleeping bag. There was just one more important thing missing, snacks! You need to have plenty of snacks to enjoy the meteor showers or else it won't be complete. Off you went to the convenience store.

You skipped into the little store and waved at the owner, who was working as the cashier today.

"Let's see, where's the sweets aisle again?" You wondered and looked up at the signs to find the aisle. You kept walking and then you found it, it was aisle number 9. You skipped down the row and searched for all the items. There was just one more snack you needed and you couldn't find it. "Hmm, it's usually here." You thought. It was probably best to walk through slowly, so you concentrated on every box and walked.

"Not this one...nor this one...or that one..." You were ready to give up. Then you found it! It was stacked up like a pyramid, how could you have missed it. Without another thought you dove for that plastic box of strawberry short cake. What you didn't notice was that shady looking man inches away from the cake.

Crash!

You were right on top of the shady looking man, both of you a little dazed. That dive really sent those shortcake boxes flying.

"Sorry about that." You scratched your head and looked up at the stranger. When you had a closer look at him, you realized that he wasn't Japanese for sure. His hair was dirty blond and it was neatly tied up in a ponytail. He covered the top of his head with a baseball hat. His intention was to cover up his eyes too but his sunglasses were sitting on the tip of his nose, revealing the iciest blue eyes you had ever seen.

The foreigner pushed up his black shades and clears his throat, "Do not worry about it, but please be careful next time." He looked at the cake in your hands and noticed the cream painted everywhere in that plastic box. Some of it managed to leak out onto your fingers, it was spoiled now.

"Aw man! It's all sticky now." You thought, lifting your arm and looking at the cream dripping down. The foreign man grabbed your wrist and removed his shades with the other hand. His cheeks were gradually turning pink and for some reason it seemed like his tongue was aching to reach out.

"Fo-forgive me, young lady." He apologized in advance while trying to hold back his tongue (though failing). "The truth is I haven't had any sweets today and I have a terrible sweet tooth." He slowly brought his mouth closer to your fingers.

"Eh-ehhhhh, W-Wait!" You tried stopping him but the icy-eyed foreigner could not control his cravings anymore. The tip of his tongue slithered its way onto your fingers. Your face flushed a deep red as he sucked the cream off of each finger, slurping them till the tips of your nails (teehee :3). He finally made it to your pointer finger and finished the cream off of it. "Thank you for the meal." He smiled.  
Your face was now as red as a tomato, "You-your idiot!" You yelled and slapped the young man right across the face, running away with your messed up cake.  
"(your name) You need to pay for that!" The store owner called but you already dashed out, too flustered to think. The foreign man had never been slapped like that before so he was in shock for a few seconds. When he finally came to he noticed that there was a flier on the ground, 'Meteor Shower Tonight, come join us at Musical Gardens.'  
He looked at the flier, " I haven't been to one of these in years. Maybe I can make space in my schedule." He neatly folded the flier and put it in his pocket.  
"Argh! The stupid girl didn't pay!" The store owner grouched.  
"No worries, I shall pay for her." The young man smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile it was about 6 PM and you were setting up your blankets, plopping down your sleeping bag and setting your food down on the blanket. You plopped yourself into the sleeping bag and grabbed the binoculars to search for pretty stars. "Uwaa, there's so many." You squealed with joy.  
"Yes, you see the big dipper and little dipper right over there." A familiar voice said to you. You twitched your eye and turned your head to the right, that pervert was sitting right next to you.  
"Can I ask why you're here right now?" You asked him.  
"Is it wrong for me to watch the stars? I believe the vast sky is meant to be seen by everyone." He sipped his tea and took a bite of his chocolate cake with his teaspoon.  
You scratched your head and sighed, "Okay as long as you don't bother me while I gaze at the stars."  
"I as you wish, my lady." He replied, sipping his tea again.

twenty minutes passed and your stomach growled like a dying seal so you grabbed the nearest snack you could grab with your left hand. Your right hand was holding the binoculars. You felt another hand under yours.  
"Ah forgive me my lady, I was very tempted to eat that sweet item." The blond removed his arm from the small roll cake (it's like in a package not those huge roll cakes you find at the market) and grabbed poured his tea in his teacup. His cheeks were tinted pink, probably embarrassed for childishly taking someone else's sweets.  
You giggled at him trying to compose himself by sipping tea, "Here let's share it." You said splitting the cake in half and handing him a piece.  
"You really don't have to-"  
"Don't worry, I want to share it with you." You smiled and ate your piece. Suddenly you remembered something, something from when you were little. The foreigner looked at you.  
"It's funny, I used to split roll cakes with my friend while stargazing everyday whenever I visited Permafrost. He loved sweets just as much as you do and would scarf them down." You giggled. Then your smiling face gradually shifted to a frown, "He works so hard for my aunt's sake yet still...He would always make time to stay with me every night." A tear rolled down your cheek, you were regaining memories of your friend. His smile, his dedication to the Silk Queen (Your aunt) and his beautiful blue eyes that glittered under the stars every night.  
The foreign man was now looking at you, he was thinking. He set down his tea on his saucer, it was completed.

After a long wait, the showers had begun. The white beams of light were raining down.

You wiped your tear and smacked your cheeks, "Ah sorry, I shouldn't of cried like that." You smiled at the foreigner. Then your eyes widened, the young man's icy blue eyes were glittering.  
"Tell me lady, did the boy from Permafrost'd eye's sparkled like this under the stars?" He turned his head to you, a tear rolled down his left eye.  
Another tear rolled down your left eye.  
"Tell me lady, what should you do when you finally meet the one your heart aches for after more than ten years?"  
More tears rolled down your eyes, "I would embrace her and tell her that she was an idiot for leaving you to wait so long."  
Camus hugged you like a bear protecting his cub, one hand on your waist pulling you closer to him and another on your head.  
"(Your name)-san, you are an idiot. You did not bother to come back. Did you know how long I ached to hold you like this?" He whispered, holding you so tight.  
"Myu-chan I wanted to watch the stars with you every night, I'm sorr-" You tried to say but Camus wouldn't let you, he couldn't control himself anymore. Under the starry skies, where it rained meteors, Camus shared a passionate kiss with you. Your tears kept rolling but it didn't matter because they were tears of happiness.  
Both of you stopped to catch breath. Camus wiped your tears, "Do not ever leave me like that again." He scolded and hugged you again.  
"I won't." You giggled, hugging him back.

* * *

note:- You found Camus again! Now Camus hates leaving your side and only shows his true persona to you. You find it funny when he scolds Cecil and acts all stiff around his idol-mates. The two of you watch the starry night together almost every night and share lots of kisses 3.


End file.
